Recent years have seen progress in the development of electric vehicles as means of transportation for reducing the rate of consumption of existing fuels and avoiding possible environmental pollution. Electric vehicles are powered by electric energy powered stored in and supplied from a batteries mounted in the electric vehicle. The batteries usually to be charged by a battery charging apparatus.